deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kratos
Kratos is the main protagonist of the God of War series. He previously fought Spawn in the 10th episode of Death Battle, Kratos VS Spawn. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Akuma vs. Kratos *Kratos VS Ares (Percy Jackson and the Olympians) (By TheGambit08) *Asriel Dreemurr vs Kratos *Astaroth vs. Kratos (By Venage237) *Cloud Strife vs. Kratos (By BonBooker) *Kratos VS Deadpool * Kratos vs Doomsday * Kratos vs Drax the Destroyer * Kratos vs Eren Jaeger * Kratos vs Freddy Krueger *Kratos vs. Galen Marek/Starkiller *Ghost Rider vs Kratos *Kratos vs. Gilgamesh *Kratos vs Gorr *Kratos VS Guts *Hulk vs Kratos *Kratos Vs. Ike *Link vs Kratos *Kratos vs Mad Dummy *Kratos VS Marcus Fenix * Master Chief vs. Kratos * Maui vs Kratos * Palutena VS Kratos * Kratos vs Predator * Kratos vs. Quan Chi * Kratos VS Ryu Hayabusa * Kratos vs Ryuko Matoi * Kratos VS Samurai Jack * Scorpion vs. Kratos * Kratos VS Shadow * Shao Kahn vs. Kratos * Terraria Guy vs Kratos * Thor vs Kratos (By Pikells) * Kratos vs. War * Wonder Woman vs. Kratos * Kratos vs. Shantae Battle Royale * Ultimate Video Game Heroes Battle Royale Completed Fights * Asura vs. Kratos * Kratos vs Bayonetta * Dante vs. Kratos * Kratos vs. Dante Alighieri * Mario vs Kratos * Mario vs Kratos vs Master cheif * Pit vs. Kratos * Kratos VS Sonic * Kratos vs. Wolverine * Soul Calibur Guest Battle Royale Possible Opponents *Algol (Soul Calibur) *Darth Maul (Star Wars) *Jin Kazama (Tekken) *Kenpachi Zaraki (Bleach) *Odin *Percy Jackson (Percy & the Olympians) *Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) *Seiya (Saint Seiya) *Raiden (Metal Gear) History A mighty warrior of Spartan general, a demigod born from the loins of Zeus, Kratos offered a life in servitude to Ares to defeat a barbarian horde. But Kratos broke his oath on the day that Ares tricked him into slaughtering his own wife and daughter while burning a temple dedicated to Athena to the ground. After having the white ashes of his deceased family bound to his skin, Kratos sought repentance for his sin. Though Kratos succeeded after ten years of servitude with final task involving killing Ares, Kratos finds that he would still bear the sin and eventually finds himself waging war against the Olympus itself when Zeus makes an attempt on his life. Death Battle Info (Official) Background *Over 6' Tall *A Spartan Warrior *Hold the Rank of Captain *Revengeful Anti-Hero *Superhuman Strength, Speed, & Endurance Blades of Exile *Dual Short Swords *Wielded with Chains Seared to Arms *Hooked Design *Made from the Remains of the Blades of Athena Blade of Olympus *Can Kill Gods & Titans *Contains God Powers *Fires Blue Energy Waves *About 5 Feet Long Golden Fleece *Gold Armlet *Blocks Attacks *Deflects Projectiles & Magical Attacks *Strong Enough to Counter the Blade of Olympus Bow of Apollo *Can Rapid-Fire Arrows *Charged Fire Arrows *Does Not Drain Kratos' Magic Limit *Quick with a Long Range Claws of Hades *Used like Blades of Exile *Spiked Chains & Hooks *Rips Souls from Victims *Can be Resisted *Can Summon Souls Nemean Cestus *Giant Metal Gauntlets *Lion-Like Appearance *Originally Owned by Hercules *Incredibly Strong *Can Create Shockwaves which Stun Foes Boots of Hermes *Greaves with Small Wings *Improved Running Speed *Can Run Up Walls Icarus Wings *Can Glide & Fly *Huge 18' Wingspan *Slowly Falls Apart During Flight *Ripped From Icarus' Back Death Battle Info (Fanon) * Age: Unknown (looks 30-40) * Height: 6' 5" * Weight: Weight 240 lbs * Over 6' Tall * Spartan Warrior/Demi God * Anti-Hero * Superhuman Strength, Speed, & Endurance As a resident of the militant state of Sparta, Kratos is trained to be tough and heartless while also skilled in various weapons besides the standard weapons used by Spartan warriors. Kratos can also enter a berserk state known as the Rage of Sparta, increasing his speed, striking strength, and durability. Grecian Arsenal From his time of servitude to Ares to the end of his war on Olympus, Kratos's fighting style revolves on the use of two falchion-like blades attached to long chains bound to his forearms. Originally Kratos used the Blades of Chaos he was given to Ares before Athena gives him the Blades of Athena to signify his brief status as the new god of war. But when Kratos embarks on his vendetta on Zeus, he is given the Blades of Exile as his current weapon of trade. But Kratos also obtained various weapons and spells from various gods, monsters, and heroes. * Poseidon's Rage: Infused with power by the god Poseidon during his battle against a Hydra terrorizing the Aegean Sea, Kratos can surround himself in a circle of electricity while summoning lightning bolts from the sky to strike down his enemies. A stronger variation is the Wrath of Poseidon. * Medusa's Gaze: Having acquired the head of Medusa, Kratos can use it to turn his opponents to stone. * Blade of Olympus: A sword created by Zeus as a means to siphon a god's powers into the blade. In Kratos's hands, the Blade of Olympus is a weapon able to kill mortals and deities alike. Kratos can use the sword in his Rage of the Gods attack: Slashes his opponent thrice before stabbing through them and dealing the deathblow. Other attacks with the blade include Divine Fury and Divine Reckoning. * Rage of the Titans: Having been blessed by Gaia with the ashes of Prometheus, Kratos can invoke the fires of the Plume of Prometheus to cover his body. This makes Kratos able to inflict more damage to his opponents with heightened durability. * Golden Fleece: A armlet that Kratos acquired while on the island of the Fates, able to use it to can block and counter enemy attacks, as well as absorb energy projectiles and throw them back at his attackers. Kratos can also use offensively in his Argo Ram attack, slams his blades on the ground while causing a shockwave. * Icarus Wings: Having wrestled them from the maddened Icarus while on the Island of the Fates, Kratos uses the huge 18' wingspan to glide over long distances with the Icarus Ascension ability. However, the wings can slowly fall apart if used for too long. * Atlas Quake: Having been given the last of Atlas's power, Kratos can slam the ground to cause worldwide earthquakes while sending giant boulders flying to damage and knock back surrounding enemies. * Bow of Apollo: A weapon of Apollo which Kratos acquired while in the Underworld. He uses it to launch a flurry of arrows in rapid succession or to execute the attack Apollo's Inferno, firing three flaming arrows in an arc. * Head Of Helios: After decapitating Helios, Kratos uses the god's head as a means to disorientate his opponents in his Solar Flash attack. A stronger variation is the Helios Flare, which has a longer range. * Boots of Hermes: Having mercilessly amputated the legs of Hermes and took his greaves as his own, Kratos uses them to dash through an opponent in his Hermes Dash, slamming them in midair while leaving a trail of fire. A stronger variation is Hermes Jest. * Nemean Cestus: Kratos having took them after killing Hercules, these are weapons are strong enough to destroy walls made of Onyx with ease or shatter the skulls of normal humans. Nordic Arsenal After settling his affairs with Zeus and his bloodstained past, Kratos begins his life anew away from Greece in the north. So far, Kratos uses a magical battleaxe as his weapon of trade. Feats * Wiped out the Olympian pantheon, and restored order to the world by sacrificing himself. Flaws * Lost his Grecian gear during his final battle with Zeus. Death Battle Info (Tonipelimies's research) Background *Height: 7-8 feet *Weight: 200 lbs, most of which is pure muscle *Occupation: ... Hmm, Death (well, what else would you call a walking Apocalypse?) Skills *Superhuman strength **Held back the strength of the Titans Cronos and Atlas **Overpowered Heracles/Hercules, the strongest man in the world, in a power struggle **Effortlessly tossed away the Colossus of Rhodes when it tried to step on him **... Tends to fluctuate depending on the scenario *Insane Durability **Has fallen from incredible heights and walked away unscathed **Has been stabbed, burned, crushed and beaten by various monsters, heroes, gods and traps, and survived **Has an immense resistance to attacks and magics that would kill a normal person *Superhuman Agility **Has kept up with Hermes, Zeus, and the Gemini twins, the latter two capable of lightning-speed (around 93,000 miles per second) and chronokinesis respectively *Incredible Combatant **Can master any weapon with just a few uses *World-Class Intellect **Was the first to conquer Pandora's Temple, which contained puzzles that are supposedly impossible to solve **Was able to solve the puzzles of the Labyrinth **Bested the puzzle of the Garden of Olympus **Often uses the environment against his foes, notable examples include: ***Using a ship's mast to impale the head of a Hydra ***Killing the Kraken with an extending bridge ***During the final battle against Zeus, attacked the Heart of Gaia itself to restore his energies ***Escaped the Prison of the Furies by prompting Megaera's anger Weapons *Blades of Exile **Kratos's main weapons **Twin shortswords bound to Kratos's arms by chains **Hook design for grappling enemies **Good for close- to long-range combat **Imbued with fire properties (... just 'cause?) *Blade of Artemis **Giant two-handed scimitar **Once used by Artemis to slay a Titan **Slower but stronger than the Blades of Exile *Barbarian Hammer **A heavy, spiked metal hammer originally owned by Alrik, the Barbarian King **Slow, but incredibly powerful **Can generate shockwaves that knock foes off-balance **Can summon cursed souls to attack enemies *Spear of Destiny **Dual-bladed spear imbued with the power of the Gods **Amazing at long-range combat **Can extend for even greater range **Shoots exploding crystals *Arms of Sparta **Kratos's original weapons, a spear and shield **The most versatile of Kratos's weapons **Stronger than the Blades of Exile **Shield provides the best defense of Kratos's offensive arsenal **The spear can be used as a projectile *Claws of Hades **Hook-like chains once owned by Hades **Can rip out an enemy's soul (although strong-willed foes can combat this) **Can be telepathically controlled by their owner **Enables faster dodging *Nemean Cestus **Powerful lion-shaped gauntlets, stolen from Hercules **Greatly increases the strength of their wielder **Next to the Blade of Olympus and the Gauntlet of Zeus, it is Kratos's strongest weapon ***The only weapon that can destroy Onyx **Has the shortest range of all of Kratos's weapons *Nemesis Whip **Triple-bladed chains crafted from the Omphalos Stone by Hephaestus **Faster but weaker than the Blades of Exile **Have the ability to conduct electricity *Gauntlet of Zeus **A gigantic gauntlet once used to chain the Titans in Tartarus **A devastating weapon that can shatter stone and iron **Capable of killing immortal beings *Blade of Olympus **Kratos's most powerful weapon **Infused with the power of the God of War **Capable of killing immortal beings **Can fire blasts of godly energy (because why not?) Magic *Poseidon's Rage **An electric-based AOE attack **Surrounds Kratos with a ring of electricity, and rains lightning down on surrounding enemies *Medusa's Gaze **The head of Medusa, torn from her shoulders by Kratos **Allows Kratos to turn foes to stone *Head of Euryale **... Guess. **A more powerful version of Medusa's Gaze *Zeus's Fury **Lets Kratos summon and throw thunderbolts *Army of Hades **Allows Kratos to summon the souls of the dead and command them to attack his enemies *Typhon's Bane **A bow-like magic ripped out of Typhon's eye **Fires gusts of wind instead of arrows *Cronos's Rage **The last dregs of Cronos's power **Lets Kratos summon electrical spheres that electrocute and stun foes **Can be used as mines *Atlas Quake **A gift from the Titan Atlas **Allows Kratos to create powerful earthquakes by punching the ground *Efreet **A powerful fire spirit that Kratos can summon to attack enemies *Light of Dawn **Lets Kratos throw orbs of bright light at his enemies *Charon's Wrath **A mask stolen from Charon, the Underworld's Ferryman **Can be used to blast foes with ravenous flames *Eye of Atlantis **Lets Kratos attack foes with fierce lightning *Scourge of Erinys **Supposedly a power that neither mortal nor god should wield **Summons black holes that consume nearby foes **Drains foes of their life force and transfers it to Kratos *Horn of Boreas **Can be used to summon icy tempests that freeze foes *Army of Sparta **A magic linked to the Blades of Exile **Summons a phalanx of Spartan spirits to defend him **Also attacks nearby foes with spears and arrows *Soul Summon **A magic linked to the Claws of Hades **Summons the souls of dead monsters to fight foes ***Includes Cerberus, gorgons, chimeras, Cyclopes and centaurs *Nemean Roar **A magic linked to the Nemean Cestus **Creates powerful shockwaves that stun enemies and knock them off-balance *Nemesis Rage **A magic linked to the Nemesis Whip **Shocks surrounding foes with a strong blast of electricity *Fire of Ares **Creates devastating fiery explosions **Imbues weapons with fire properties *Ice of Poseidon **Summons glaciers that freeze foes **Freezing ability is less powerful than that of the Horn of Boreas **Allows underwater breathing *Lightning of Zeus **Enables powerful lightning magic **Electrifies Kratos's weapons *Soul of Hades **Imbues Kratos's weapons with the souls of the dead **Allows Kratos to summon the Arms of Hades to crush foes *Thera’s Bane **Ripped from the chest from the Titan Thera **Greatly increases the strength of the Blades of Exile ***Allows Kratos to pierce through and destroy otherwise indestructible armour and shields **Plants exploding fiery cores in his foes with combo finishers Items and Relics *Amulet of Uroborus **Holds the power of chronokinesis **Slows down enemies **Capable of repairing and decaying large structures *Oath Stone of Orkos **Given to Kratos by Orkos, the Oath Keeper **Creates a clone of its wielder *Eyes of Truth **The actual eyes of the Oracle of Delphi, torn out by the Furies **Can shatter illusions and magic barriers **Hold the power of prophecy; can give their wielder visions of the future *Sun Shield **The personal shield of Helios **Can parry and return projectiles *Triton's Lance/Poseidon's Trident **Allows Kratos to breathe underwater *Amulet of the Fates **Slows down time for surrounding foes, while Kratos moves at normal speed *Golden Fleece **A golden armlet once owned by Jason **Can parry attacks and return enemy projectiles **MUCH stronger than the Sun Shield ***Can deflect the Blade of Olympus *Icarus Wings **A 18-foot long set of wings ripped off the back of Icarus **Allows Kratos to fly for short periods of time *Bow of Apollo **A bow that shoots fiery arrows **Can shoot arrows like a machine gun **Can be charged to shoot flaming arrows *Head of Helios **Yes, that IS literally the head of Helios **Kratos uses it as a makeshift flashlight **Can be charged to temporarily blind surrounding enemies *Boots of Hermes **Winged greaves stolen from Hermes after Kratos cut his legs off **Greatly increases Kratos's speed **Allows Kratos to run along walls Godly Possessions *Zeus's Eagle **Provides infinite energy for the Rage of Sparta *Hercules's Shoulder Guard **Negates a third of all damage taken *Poseidon's Conch Shell **Provides infinite mana *Daedalus's Schematics **Provides infinite item energy *Orkos's Cloak **Regenerates Kratos's health over time Rage of Sparta *Kratos's trump card *Taps into his inner rage to greatly increase his strength, speed and defense Hope *A last-resort power that Kratos possesses *Grants the strength to kill a god *Can only be used if Kratos absolves himself of his past sins Feats *Became the God of War after killing Ares *Was the first person to conquer Pandora's Temple and reach the Temple of the Sisters of Fate *Escaped the Underworld no less than four separate times *Singlehandedly slaughtered a hefty chunk of the Greek pantheon, including Zeus, Thanatos, the Fates and Furies and Gaia *His actions ultimately caused Armageddon Weaknesses *His rage can blind him if not controlled *Despite his intellect, can make gigantic mistakes Gallery Kratos.png|Kratos Kratos.jpg|Kratos as seen in Playstation All Stars GoW4 Kratos.jpeg|Kratos as he appears in God of War IV War_God_Armor.jpg|War God armor Trivia Category:Male Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Sony Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Mascots Category:Sword Wielders Category:God of War Characters Category:Archers Category:Hunters Category:Hammer Users Category:Warrior Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Demigod Category:Home Console Characters Category:Combatants based on Mythology Category:Completed Profile Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Spatial Manipulators Category:Main Protagonist Category:Axe Wielders Category:Playable Character Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Dual Wielders Category:Returning Combatants Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Anti-Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Darkness Users Category:Light Users Category:Fire Manipulators Category:PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale Combatants